The invention relates to an image-recognition device that is mounted in a vehicle body and recognizes a surrounding situation of the vehicle body, such as another vehicle, a pedestrian, and road surface marking, on the basis of image data that corresponds to an image of surroundings captured from the vehicle body, and a method for controlling the same.
An image-recognition device that is mounted in a vehicle body and recognizes a surrounding situation of the vehicle body, such as another vehicle, a pedestrian, and road surface marking, on the basis of image data that corresponds to an image of surroundings captured from the vehicle body and a method for controlling the same have conventionally been known. For this type of the image-recognition device, a camera or the like is mounted in the vehicle body, and a region of the image as a recognition target is changed in accordance with a magnitude of displacement of an optical axis of the camera. In this way, recognition performance for the recognition target is improved, and the displacement of the optical axis of the camera is corrected (for example, see JP-A-2012-093872).